Talk:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2
Use this page to comment on my interpretation of the elusive sequel to Operation Genesis.CyborgIguana 17:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Synonyms Many scholars think that Homalocephale, Stygimoloch and Dracorex are actually sub-adult versions of Pachycephalosaurus.MismeretMonk 15:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Infant dinosaurs I would like to see that when you create a dinosaur, it is juvenile. If I create a Pachycephalosaurus, it should first look like a Homalocephale. After that it grows and changes into the familiar Pachycephalosaurus.MismeretMonk 15:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Jack Thorne In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Henry Wu not only creates dinosaur... he also invents everything else in the park. I think that looks very unrealistic and should be changed. For all the things in the Park we need an engineer to invent them. Do you know an engineer in the JP franchise???? Jack Thorne ofcourse. He is the engineer that creates the trailers in the Lost World novel. I really think we should put him into the game.MismeretMonk 15:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, I was also planning to have Gerry Harding replacing Ellie as the park veterinarian (based on his appearance in the game since this was his most important role in the franchise), and Ed Regis replacing Jane Powers as the public relations manager. Also, instead of Dr. Grant overlooking the fossil hunting operations and fossil market, I thought they too could instead be controlled by Henry Wu, or maybe John Hammond. I think the staff members of this game should all be actual Jurassic Park employees, instead of some being visitors. :Yes, but... If you do that there are no women in the management theam. I think that was the rationale behind putting Jane and Ellie on a post. I think it is better to have Sarah Harding as veterinarian.MismeretMonk 22:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :The fossil hunting operations and fossil market isn't really a job for geneticists right. I think we should use Juanito Rostagno. In the film he was actually hired to hunt for amber.MismeretMonk 22:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I hope this does come out, i thried the mobile game that is called jurassic park builder, but it screws up and i've had to delete it because it desn't work. The orginal Operation Genisis was a little before my time, but i have Rolleroaster Tycoon, which is similar, so i hope someone does come out with this!!!!!!!Jurrasicrex (talk) 20:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thrasher T.rex and Omega T.rex I noticed that someone removed these two. I have added them back, and please do not remove them again. This is not your page, and the change you made is completely unnecessary. Thank you. :)CyborgIguana (talk) 18:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Improvements This article could use some improvements. For example, there is a wall of text on the main article. Most users will not read that unless it is separated into paragraphs. Better grammar and spelling is also needed, unless you're like MismeretMonk, and English is not your first language. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 06:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) A few small things I like the idea, but I think a few small details could be added. First is with the Day/Night cycle, this would infer that species are nocturnal/diurnal/cathermal/etc. and thus tours could be set up for certain times of day or night (when the animals are active). For example Troodon and Velociraptor (the real one) are thought to be nocturnal, whereas Gallimimus was likely diurnal (I think). For viewing the animals at night you could rely on moonlight, or you could utilise devices such as red lights (typically used in nocturnal zoo enclosures) and Infra-red Night Vision Goggles (like in the first movie and books, required to properly see the chameleonic Carnotaurus). With nocturnal animals you can also reverse their cycle by creating a low sunlight environment. Second is with the fences, personally I feel that the high voltage fences are useless against the smallest animals such as Compsognathus. This would mean a new fence, a chainlink fence or plexiglass fence would be needed. Combination fences could also exist (though be more expensive) to contain animals such as Compsognathus with large animals (as prey maybe, or as coprophagists *cough* Procompsognathus *cough* to keep the exhibit clean). Plexiglass is also useful for preventing Dilophosaurus from spitting on guests. Third is something not mentioned, the year, in the original game you start in the year 2000, which has no effect on gameplay. However if you start in 1989 (or when developement started, 1985 I think) then you will not have access to locations until they have been confirmed to have animal remains of interest. For example to access the Hanson Formation you would have to wait until Cryolophosaurus is discovered in Early 1991. If you excavate Glacialisaurus too early then you will get unidentified remains, but you don't need to wait until Glacialisaurus is discovered, you simply need it examined by a Paelontologist. It doesn't need to be called Glacialisaurus hammeri though, you can name it any name that is not previously taken (ignoring those not in game, because that might be too large a task) in naming options you can use a selection of words provided or create the name from scratch. When Glacialisaurus is discovered, the animal will be synonymous and take the custom name, as the custom name came first. Fourth is the plants, the paleoplants I feel should be subdivided into the different eras they are selected for (obviously that gets difficult//impossible for the palaeozoic) For example Cretaceous could have Araucaria, Metasequoia and Ginkgo, aswell as cycads and tree ferns (to stand in for extinct relatives). As I remember there was little difference between the modern and Paleo foliage. Fifth and finally is the issue of the huge list of animals, it's simply too large for a single design team to do in much detail. The minimum (film canon) should be done first, afterall 40 was too large for the original game and had to be cut down to 25. I'm not saying they shouldn't add any more after the minimum, but I would much prefer for the game to be more easily modded (the ability to add custom animal models was never revealed to the public for the original JPOG, which really prevented doing much apart from skins, though behaviour could be changed, so that was alright), though the console versions could have more default content to balance it more. Just to be clear, I do know this game is not likely to ever be made. Another thing I thought might be cool is the ability to incorporate accommodation with the exhibits (The obvious example being the Aviary Tree house, another example I was thinking of was to incorporate Aquariums into Hotels, small aquariums ofcourse. Or alternatively an underwater accommodation.Thylacocinus (talk) 05:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I noticed someone went and removed the chaos dinosaurs, you may want to repair that.Thylacocinus (talk) 05:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Well that was because that might have been pushing it too far. 13:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC)13:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC)~~ Mix This and Mismert's page should be mixed up to create one massive game that I hope is created!User:Pythor9449 (talk) January 5,2013 12:42 (UTC) John Arnold Why use Eddie Carr? Eddie Carr was Thorne's assistant in the novels and was never associated with InGen in the movies. John Arnold makes way more sense. After all, in the original movie, he was the one tracking the bugs during the tour and managing that end of it. It would make more sense if John Arnold was the one who spoke to you about fiascos/damage/etc in the park, not Eddie Carr. Ian Malcolm I would love random emails from Malcolm going on about Chaos Theory and how the park will fail. He'll email you with a smarmy "told you so" whenever the park fails or a person dies. Seismicmilk (talk) 12:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Formations I know I'm one of the few that actually liked formations from the original game,though out of curiosity, I made a list of what the formation list would look like (though I did add a fair amount to the Cenozoic and removed everything prior to the Permian, mainly because it doesn't work :P). Thylacocinus (talk) 06:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I've tried to go for an average of 3 - 3.5 genera per formation, with 4 Permian (2 Early, 2 Middle -Late), 7 Triassic (2 Early - Middle, 5 Late), 12 Jurassic (4 Early, 8 Middle - Late), 36 Cretaceous (11 Early, 25 Late) and 15 Cenozoic (5 Palaeogene, 6 Neogene, 4 Quarternary) Formations. With 74 Formations total and an estimated 222 - 259 species, 235 in reality, with an average of 3.18 genera per formation. Thylacocinus (talk) 06:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (Info out of date) A year next to a formation is the year from which it can be accessed (assuming the player starts in 1990). A year next to a genus is the year from which it will be described as being found in that formation, if the player does not intervien by finding it prior. In many cases of this intervention the species can be named by the player. Thylacocinus (talk) 07:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Permian Wellington Formation (US) Edaphosaurus Eryops Diplocaulus Seymouria . Tambach Formation (Germany, 1998) Seymouria Diadectes Dimetrodon . Klyutchevoy Ravine (Russia) Dicynodon (Vivaxosaurus in 2000) Scutosaurus Inostrancevia . Beaufort Group (South Africa) Procolophon Dicynodon Thrinaxodon – Triassic Moschops . Triassic Fremouw Formation (Antarctica) Procolophon Cryobatrachus Lystrosaurus Cynognathus . Upper Muschelkalk (Germany) Tanystropheus Nothosaurus Cyamodus . Ischigualasto Formation (Argentina) Hyperodapedon Eoraptor (1993) Herrerasaurus Saurosuchus . Gondwana Group (India) Hyperdapedon Walkeria (Alwalkeria after 1994) Barapasaurus – Jurassic . Löwenstein Formation (Germany) Aetosaurus Procompsognathus Plateosaurus . Hosselkus Limestone(US) Thalattosaurus Californosaurus Shonisaurus Shastasaurus . Chinle Formation (US) Placerias Desmatosuchus Coelophysis . Jurassic Lias Group (UK) Scelidosaurus Dimorphodon Temnodontosaurus Plesiosaurus . Kayenta Formation (US) Scutellosaurus Scelidosaurus? Megapnosaurus Dilophosaurus . Elliot Formation (South Africa) Heterodontosaurus Massospondylus Megapnosaurus . Hanson Formation (Antarctica, 1991) Glacialisaurus (2006) Cryolophosaurus (1994) Antarctopterus (2014?) . Great Oolite Group (UK) Cetiosaurus Proceratosaurus Megalosaurus . Sierra de Olte Group Manidens (2011) Brachytrachelopan (2005) Piatnitzkysaurus . Shangshaximiao Formation (China) Tuojiangosaurus Shunosaurus Mamenchisaurus Yangchuanosaurus (Metriacanthosaurus for only 1993) . Shishugou Formation (China) Mamenchisaurus Guanlong (2006) Yangchuanosaurus (1992, later Sinraptor, 1994) Monolophosaurus (1993) . Ancholme Group (UK) Dacentrurus Leedsichthys Eustreptospondylus Cryptocleidus Liopleurodon . Tendaguru Beds (Tanzania) Kentrosaurus Brachiosaurus (Giraffatitan, 1991 - 2009 onwards) Elaphrosaurus . Solnhofen Limestone (Germany) Rhamphorhynchus Germanodactylus Compsognathus Archaeopteryx . Morrison Formation A (US) Dryosaurus Diplodocus Brachiosaurus Allosaurus . Morrison Formation B (US) Stegosaurus Camarasaurus Apatosaurus Ceratosaurus . Cretaceous Wessex Formation A (UK) Iguanodon (Dollodon, 2010) Polacanthus Baryonyx Eotyrannus . Wessex Formation B (UK) Hypsilophodon Neovenator (1996) Caulkicephalus (2005) . La Huérguina Formation (Spain, 1993?) Pelicanimimus (1994) Iguanodon Iberomesornis Europejara (2012) Concavenator (2010) . Jehol Group (China, 1996) Psittacosaurus Microraptor (2000) Repenomamus (2000) Sinovenator Yutyrannus (2012) . Tugulu Group (China) Psittacosaurus Whuerhosaurus Dsungaripterus . Araripe Group (Brazil) Tapejara (larger ones become Ingridia and then Tupandactylus in 2007) Cearadactylus Araripesuchus . Elrhaz Formation (Niger) Anatosuchus (2003) Ouranosaurus Kryptops (2008) Suchomimus (1998) . Otway Group (Australia) Atlascopcosaurus Laellynasaura Timimus Koolasuchus (tradeable from nearby Strzelecki Group from 1997, presence in Otway from 2012) . Toolebuc Formation (Australia) Minmi (1996) Platypterygius (1991) Kronosaurus (2003) . Winton Formation (Australia) Muttaburrasaurus (tradable from nearby Mackunda) Diamantinasaurus (2009) Austrosaurus (1999) Australovenator (2009) . Cedar Mountain Formation (US) Animantarx (1999) Tenontosaurus Utahraptor (1993, claw found in 1991) Acrocanthosaurus . Neuquén Group (Argentina) Amargasaurus (tradeable from nearby La Amarga, 1991) Argentinosaurus (1993) Alvarezsaurus Giganotosaurus (1995) . Kem Kem Beds (Morocco, 1995) Araripesuchus (2009) Carcharodontosaurus (1996) Spinosaurus (1996) . Bayan Shireh Formation (Mongolia) Segnosaurus Microceratops (later Graciliceratops, 2000) Gigantoraptor (tradeable from nearby Iren Dabasu Formation in 2007) Achillobator (1999) . Chubut Group (Argentina) Genyodectes Tyrannotitan (2005) Carnotaurus (tradable from nearby La Colonia Formation) . Niobrara Chalk A (US) Hesperornis Pteranodon Xiphactinus Dolichorhynchops . Niobrara Chalk B (US) Nyctosaurus Elasmosaurus Platecarpus . Pierre Shale (US) Hesperornis Archelon Tylosaurus . Conway Formation (New Zealand) Onychopristis Taniwhasaurus Mauisaurus . Wangshi Group (China) Shantungosaurus Tsintaosaurus Sinoceratops (2010) . Two Medicine Formation (US) Einiosaurus (1995) Maiasaura Troodon . Belly River Group A (Canada) Stegoceras Corythosaurus Styracosaurus Troodon . Belly River Group B (Canada) Struthiomimus Pachycephalosaurus Chasmosaurus Gorgosaurus . Belly River Group C (Canada) Centrosaurus Edmontonia Parasaurolophus Lambeosaurus Dromaeosaurus . Kirtland Formation (US) Stegoceras Ornithomimus Pentaceratops Parasaurolophus . Djadochta Formation (Mongolia) Oviraptor Protoceratops Pinacosaurus Velociraptor Saurornithoides . Hell Creek A (US) Struthiomimus Edmontosaurus Tyrannosaurus . Hell Creek B (US) Pachycephalosaurus Thescelosaurus Ankylosaurus Triceratops . Horshoe Canyon (Canada) Edmontonia Edmontosaurus Saurolophus Pachyrhinosaurus . Javelina Formation (US) Alamosaurus Torosaurus (Triceratops?) Quetzalcoatlus . Nemegt Formation A (Mongolia) Gallimimus Prenocephale Therizinosaurus Alioramus . Nemegt Formation B (Mongolia) Anserimimus Saurolophus Tarbosaurus . Udurchukan Formation (Russia) Olorotitan (2003) Troodon (2005) Tarbosaurus (2005) . Densus-Ciula Formation (Romania, 1996) Balaur (2010) Rhabdodon Magyarosaurus Hatzegopteryx (2002) . Salta Group (Argentina) Bretesuchus – Tertiary (tradeable from the nearby Maiz Gordo Formation, 1993) Pampahippus – Tertiary (1993) Saltasaurus Noasaurus . Maevarano Formation A (Madagascar) Simosuchus (2000) Beezlebufo (2008) Majungasaurus . Maevarano Formation B (Madagascar, 2001) Simosuchus (2000) Rapetosaurus (2001) Menarana (2010) Masiakasaurus (2001) . Tertiary Meudon Formation (France) Hyracotherium (2003) Plesiadapis Gastornis (1992) . Messel Pit (Germany) Formicium (Titanomyrma in 2011) Leptictidium Kopidodon Gastornis . Qasr el Sagha Formation (Egypt) Arsinotherium (tradeable from nearby Gebel Qatrani Formation) Moeritherium Dorudon (Saghacetus, 1992) Basilosaurus . La Meseta Formation (Antarctica) Anthropornis Llanocetus Antarctopelta - Cretaceous (tradeable from nearby Santa Marta Formation, 2006) Trinisaura - Cretaceous (tradeable from nearby Snow Hill Island Formation, 2013) . Ergilin Dzo Formation (Mongolia) Paraceratherium (tradeable from nearby) Andrewsarchus (tradeable from nearby Irdin Manha Formation) Embolotherium Hyaenodon . Brule Formation (US) Mesohippus Dinictis Archaeotherium . Chadron Formation (US) Hyracodon Megacerops Hyaenodon . Riversleigh (Australia) Palorchestes (2001) Obdurodon (1992) Trilophosuchus (1993) Wakaleo (2001) . Pisco Formation (Peru) Thalassocnus Odobenocetops Megalodon (Carcharodon) . Monte Leon Formation (Argentina) Paraptenodytes Psilopterus Phorusrhacos Brontornis . Epecuén Formation (Argentina) Macrauchenia Achlysictis Argentavis . Valentine Formation (US) Ceratogaulus Teleoceras Aepycamelus . Alachua Formation (US) Synthetoceras Amebelodon Amphicyon Barbourofelis . Khapry Formation (Russia) Elasmotherium Mammuthus Homotherium . Nagrota Formation (India) Hipparion Sivatherium Stegodon . Oberer Travertin 1 Formation (Germany) Megaloceros Coelodonta Mammuthus . Naracoorte Caves A (Australia) Palorchestes Diprotodon Genyornis Megalania (2000) . Naracoorte Caves B (Australia) Procoptodon Thylacoleo Wonambi . Lujan Formation (Argentina) Doedicurus Macrauchenia Toxodon Megatherium . La Brea Tar Pits (US) Mammuthus Teratornis Smilodon Arctodus Thylacocinus (talk) 07:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC) last edited 08:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Paleozoic Expansion Here's a spread sheet relating to all the animals of the Original Formations and Paleozoic Expansion, with Friendship (measure of relatedness, not necessarily of behaviour in game) and Favourite prey, as well as size (with a scale really only suitable for dinosaurs) and diet. Thylacocinus (talk) 04:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ediacaran Ediacara Hills (Australia) Dickinsonia Charniodiscus Kimberella Spriggina . Cambrian ''' Burgess Shale (Canada) Opabinia Pikaia Canadaspis Wiwaxia . Maotianshan Shales (China, 1991) Haikouichthys (1999) Dinomischus Hallucigenia Parapeytoia (1995) . Emu Bay Shale (Australia) Redlichia Balcoracania Anomalocaris . '''Ordovician Soom Shale (South Africa) Soomaspis Mucronaspis Promissum . Fort Cassin Formation (US) Aphetoceras (tradeable from nearby Rochdale Formation) Cyclostomiceras Cassinoceras Cameroceras . Sarka Formation (Czech Republic) Cyclopyge Mitrocystites Climacograptus . Sepulturas Formation (Argentina) Ampyx Merlinia Trinucleus . Silurian Downton Castle Sandstone (UK) Thelodus Eurypterus Brontoscorpio Palaeotarbus . Sundvollen Formation (Norway) Phlebolepis Mixopterus Pterygotus . Devonian Vstrechnaya Formation (Russia) Doryaspis (tradeable from the far west) Pycnosteus Psammolepis . Hunsrueck Slate (Germany) Pteraspis Drepanaspis Machaeracanthus (2012) . Hamar Laghdad Formation (Morocco) Titanichthys (tradeable from nearby) Walliserops Psychopyge . Gogo Reef (Australia) Materpiscus (2008) Gogonasus Bruntonicthys Onychodus . Catskill Formation (US) Dunkleosteus (tradeable from nearby Chattanooga Shale) Bothriolepis Hallipterus . Carboniferous East Kirkton Limestone (UK) Crassigyrinus (tradeable from nearby) Balanerpeton Pulmonoscorpius . Saarbrücken Formations (Germany) Archimylacris Arthropleura Scepasma . Commentry Coal Measures (France) Caloneura Gerarus Meganeura . Carbondale Formation (US) Stethacanthus (tradeable from nearby St. Louis Limestone) Tullimonstrum Mazothairos . Permian Cutler Formation (US) Platyhystrix Limnoscelis Sphenacodon . Irati Formation (Brazil) Prionosuchus (tradable from much further North, Pedra do Fogo Formation) Mesosaurus Stereosternum . Triassic Ermaying Formation (China) Turfanosuchus Proterosuchus Ordosiodon . Thylacocinus (talk) 13:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Cenozoic Expansion Here's a second version of the Genera details, regarding all animals from the Original list aswell as Paleozoic and Cenozoic Expansions. Information added: possible Star rating and Lifestyle (for example, Terrestrial). Most recent additions. Cenozoic Paleocene Fort Union Formation (US) Phenacodus Psittacotherium Titanoides . Cerrejon Formation (Columbia, 2009) Carbonemys (2012) Titanoboa Acherontisuchus (2011) . Naran Bulak Formation (Mongolia) Ernanodon Presbyornis Hapalodectes Sarkastodon – Eocene (tradeable from nearby Irdin Manha Formation) . Eocene Green River Formation (US) Heliobatis Presbyornis Onychonycteris (2008) Notharctus . Bridger Formation (US) Paleosyops Uintatherium Harpagolestes . Casamayor Formation (Argentina) Notostylops Trigonostylops Thomashuxleya Crossochelys . Kuldana Formation (Pakistan) Diacodexis Indohyus Pakicetus Rodhocetus (tradeable from nearby Domandra Formation, 1994) . Lushi formation (China) Miacis Sinonyx – Paleocene (tradable from the nearby Tujinshan Formation, 1995) Anthracotherium Gigantopithecus - Pleistocene (tradeable from nearby Hubei) . Blackheath Beds (UK) Hyopsodus Coryphodon Buxolestes (tradeable from nearby Wittering Formation, 2003) . Chapelton Formation (Jamaica) Prorastomus Ornimegalonyx – Pleistocene (tradeable from Cuba) Neocnus – Pleistocene (tradeable from Cuba) Megalocnus – Pleistocene (tradeable from Cuba) . Birket Qarun Formation (Egypt) Witwatia (2008) Phiomia – Oligocene (tradeable from nearby Gebel Qatrani formation) Dorudon Basilosaurus . Oligocene Kokoamu Greensand (New Zealand) Waimanu – Paleocene (tradeable from nearby Waipara Greensand) Korora Mammalodon (2011) . Yaquina Formation (US) Enaliarctos Aetiocetus Kolponomos – Miocene (tradeable from Nye Formation, 1994) . Deseado Formation (Argentina) Rhynchippus Pyrotherium Probohyaena . Miocene Camfield Beds A (Australia) Nambaroo Meiolania (1992) Bullockornis . Camfield Beds B (Australia) Icarops (1998) Nimbadon (1993) Nimbacinus Quinkana (1994) . Bahe Formation (China) Paleotragus Chilotherium Dinocrocuta . Ville Formation (Germany, 2000) Dicrocerus Potamotherium Simocyon (tradeable from Eppelsheim Formation) . Nawata Formation (Kenya, 2003) Kubanochoerus Ictitherium Ekorus . Siwalik Group (Pakistan) Hipparion Dorcatherium Chilotherium Chalicotherium . Ichishi Group (Japan, 1991) Paleoparadoxia (tradeable from nearby Yamanouchi formation) Eurhinodelphis Osteodontornis (1998) . Temblor Formation (US) Desmostylus Allodesmus Macrodelphinus (tradeable from nearby Jewett sand formation) . Urumaco Formation (Venezuela) Nanosiren (2008) Stupendemys Mourasuchus Saurocetes (2010) . Santa Cruz Formation B (Argentina) Nesodon Astrapotherium Cladosictis Borhyaena . Pliocene Nachukui Formation (Kenya) Megalotragus Metridiochoerus Deinotherium . Makapansgat Formation (South Africa) Australopithecus Metaschizotherium Pachycrocuta (1993) . San Diego formation (US) Herpetocetus Hydrodamalis Semirostrum (2014) . Pleistocene Hillgrove Formation (New Zealand, 2003) Cnemiornis Dinornis Harpagornis . Wellington Caves (Australia) Zygomaturus Protemnodon Thylacinus . Holocene Andrhahomana Cave (Madagascar) Archaeolemur Megaladapis Archaeoindris (tradeable from nearby Ampasambazimba Site) Aepyornis . Moonomi Dunes (Hawaii) Thambetochen Apteribis Chelychelynechen (tradeable from Makauwahi Cave, 1991) Talpanas (tradeable from Makauwahi Cave, 2009) . Thylacocinus (talk) 08:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) last modified 09:46, September 17, 2014 (UTC)